machinariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Pole Puzzle
The Electricity Pole Puzzle (or Sliding Tiles Puzzle) is a Mini-game that has to be solved. Level - 15. Arcade Bridge (level) Location *At the base of the electricity pole located on the right side of the bridge. Activation *Click on the small access door at the base of the electricity pole; Josef will open the access door and the mini-game will appear on screen. Description *A small metal panel with a red wire coming in from the bottom and a red wire going out of the top. Between the two wires is a sliding tiles puzzle that acts like a switch. The pathway for the electrical circuit is shown on the tiles in chalk drawings. Task *To slide the tiles into the correct positions to make the electrical circuit complete. Solution *There are two parts to this mini-game as follows: :1. - Part 1: when the Puzzle Piece tile at the top right corner of the puzzle is clicked, this tile will fall onto the ground. The robot Bird will fly down from the top of the electricity pole, pick up the tile and fly back to the top of the pole with it. To get the tile back the player will have to make Josef stand on the middle of the bridge. The robot Bird will settle on the overhead electricity wire above Josef. The player should then make Josef go tall and small and keep doing this for a time. The robot Bird will copy Josef and start to bounce up and down on the wire. The robot Bird will at some point break the overhead wire and drop the puzzle tile. Josef can then pick it up to be used when the puzzle has been completed. : Note: bouncing the bird up and down on the wire is not about speed or doing this quickly. It is about jumping the Bird as far as possible so that when the bird pushes the wire down the wire will break. :2. - Part 2: the sliding tiles puzzle will have to be solved. See the image: ‘Puzzle Solution’ (right) :Puzzle Solution: starting at C: Click on C then slide > F down, E right, H up, I left, F down, E right, D right, G up, H left, I left, F down, E right, B down, F up, E right, D right, C left, F up, E right, A down, H up, I left. :Important note: this solution only works on a fresh puzzle that has not already been started. It is not possible to give solutions to a puzzle that has already been started and is messed up half way through. *When the sliding tiles puzzle has been completed put the missing tile that the Bird stole, back into the puzzle. Slide a tile back and forth to turn the electricity on and off as needed. Reward *Solving the sliding tiles puzzle will enable electricity to be passed through the electricity pole wire. Josef will then be able to catch the Cat. Category:Mini-games